


A New Drug in Town

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is talking to Jim about a new drug in town.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Red Dust





	A New Drug in Town

A New Drug in Town  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair is talking to Jim about a new drug in town.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: Red Dust.   
Warning: Drugs and death  
Word Count: 412  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you so much. 

 

Blair came walking through the front door, slamming it behind him and throwing his backpack to the floor. “Hey, Jim, have you heard about the new drug in town?”

“You mean Red Dust? Don’t tell me it’s hit the university.” 

“We had two kids overdose last night. It’s a real shame. They were both in my class and I swear they didn’t do drugs. Why would they do this drug? And why did it kill them?”

“Dan said the red in the powder does something to the brain that slows it down, and they go off into another world. He said that as far as he could tell, it wasn’t painful or anything, but if they overdosed their breathing just stopped.”

“Oh my God, that’s horrible. Do they know where it’s coming from?” Blair asked, hoping for some good news for a change.

“Jude Benelli makes it and sells it. Remember him from that one case I worked on and it fell through? Well, this time we have some kids that fingered him and Narcotics picked him up this morning, but not before at least twelve kids had died. Two of them were just ten years old. Add your two from the university and that makes fourteen. The ones who fingered him had tried a little – said it gave them nice dreams, and they’d wanted to dream some more - but something about how much they’d wanted to dream more had frightened them. All of the parents we spoke to said they didn’t think their children had done drugs before - it was heartbreaking, seeing their reaction. And what’s almost worse - _Benelli_ was pretty horrified when we included murder in the charge; he hadn’t realized the stuff would kill,” Jim explained, sadly. 

Blair pulled Jim into his arms and whispered, “I’m here for you, babe.”

“I know you are. I wanted to take a shower with you to relax. If you feel like it,” Jim suggested. 

Blair smiled sweetly. “I’m ready whenever you are and afterwards I’ll make us a nice meal. How does that sound, Jim?”

“It sounds great, Blair. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

And for a change, Blair was really glad of that. 

The end


End file.
